An axle box structure is a movable joint connecting a frame and a wheel set. Besides transmitting forces and vibrations in all directions, the axle box structure must ensure the wheel set to adapt to traveling line conditions and jump up and down and move left and right with respect to the frame.
The axle box structure is an important part connecting wheel set and frame. The axle box structure generally has a rocker type structure and a tension bar type structure. Currently, most of railway vehicles employ the rocker type axle box structure. The rocker type axle box structure includes an axle box and a rocker integrated with each other, that is, the rocker type axle box. The rocker type axle box includes an axle box body and a positioning node mounting seat. A bearing is provided in the axle box body. An end of a railway vehicle axle is disposed within the axle box by the bearing. An axle box spring is provided between an upper end surface of the axle box body and the frame of a bogie. A vertical damper mounting seat, which is configured to mount one end of the vertical damper, is further provided on an outer wall of the axle box body. Another end of the vertical damper is connected to the frame. The positioning node mounting seat is configured to mount a positioning node, which is configured to transmit a tractive force and a braking force between the wheel set and the frame.
Currently, a brake disc is further mounted on the railway vehicle axle near an inner side of the wheel set. A brake caliper for controlling the brake disc is further mounted on the frame. The wheel set and the brake disc are required to be removed and replaced quickly from the axle in the later using process. The rocker type axle box is mounted on an outer side of the wheel set, that is, too many parts and components installed are mounted near the wheel set. However, due to a limit space below the railway vehicle, components such as the rocker type axle box, the brake disc, the brake caliper may only be arranged in the limit space. That is, structures of the components described above directly affect assembly relationship between the components, even the performance of whole vehicle. Therefore, the position relationship between the rocker type axle box, the brake disc and the brake caliper has been optimized by those skilled in the art continuously.
Therefore, a technical issue to be addressed presently by those skilled in the art is to optimize the structure of the rocker axle box, optimize the whole vehicle layout, and increase the efficiency of replacing the wheel set based on the status of the vehicle body.